emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02275
}} is the 2,277th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 29 October, 1997. Plot Part 1 It is the morning of Linda's funeral. Paddy is cleaning out her drawer at the Vets surgery when Betty arrives for work. Paddy tells her to go home and look after Seth. He has taken Linda's death very badly. Betty thanks Paddy for his kindness. Alan hasn't yet told Jo about not going to America. Terry tells him to stop messing with people's lives and face up to her. He leaves Alan alone with Jo and Alan tells her the truth. The Dingles are preparing for the funeral. Butch is getting depressed thinking about his family dying and tells them all that he loves them. Marlon thinks he is soppy, but Lisa is touched. Butch has a video that he wants to give to Ned. Jo doesn't understand why Alan has changed his mind. She pleads with him not to back out now, but he says that it is too big a step. He wanted her, not America. She is really upset and disappointed in him. She calls him a coward. He leaves her in tears as he sets off for the funeral. Ned is in a state and admits to Jack that he contemplated suicide this morning. The only thing that stopped him was a desire to get revenge for Linda's death. Kim is going to the funeral, despite Steve's advice not to go. She says that she will just sit at the back. She can't believe it when Chris says that he is coming to the funeral. She accuses him of being insensitive. Biff and the Glovers receive everyone at the church and then Ned and Roy become pall bearers for the coffin. Betty is distraught. Tony is trying to persuade Emma to go into the funeral service. She feels that Linda never forgave her for giving up Geri, but goes inside the church anyway. The Tates arrive. Rev Thomas conducts the service and then signals to Biff who is going to speak. He tells the church that Linda was the love of his life. He doesn't know what else to say about her so he plays the Spice Girls song 'Wannabe' and everyone cries. Jo leaves the Woolpack. Biff breaks down as everyone leaves the church at the end of the service. Part 2 Biff confronts the Tates outside the church. He calls them all hypocrites and tells them to leave. Ned threatens to finish Chris off if he doesn't leave. Andy is bored playing cards with his dad. He wants to go and play at the Sugdens and then suggests to his dad that he asks Jack if he has any work going on the farm. Sophie pours everyone drinks at Home Farm. Kim is feeling guilty about letting Linda go with Alex, but Steve blames Lord "Cokehead" for everything. Jack asks to see Rachel later. Roy gets annoyed with Biff because no one asked him about arranging the funeral. Butch gives Ned a video on coping with bereavement which Nellie got when Ben died. Roy and Biff make up. Alan gets a note from Jo saying that she has left. Jan is upset when Roy goes off to the funeral. Jack and Rachel have driven to a secluded spot somewhere. Jack tells her that he has been truly happy since they got together and he is willing to leave Sarah. Ned tells Jan not to be too over protective towards Roy. She can't take any more bad luck for the Glovers. Ned starts to smile when he sees that Butch has put the wrong tape in the bereavment box - 'sexy confessions of a ladies man'. Andy is on his way to Emmerdale Farm when he sees Jack's landrover parked up. He sees two figures holding hands in the distance and thinks that they are Jack and Sarah. Terry has fixed Alan a whisky. He has realised that he has lost Jo forever. Paddy is telling Roy what he would like to happen at his funeral. Roy overhears Marlon refer to Linda as a druggie. He leaps at Marlon and is pulled off by Biff. Lisa tells Marlon to apologise. Alan and Biff share a drink and look to the future. Andy creeps up on the couple he thinks are Jack and Sarah, but gets a real shock when he sees that Jack is kissing Rachel. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes